


Rainy Night in Romania

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 066: Rain<br/>Warnings: Language, fingering, Weasleycest, manhandling, two tops.<br/>Summary: How better to spend a rainy evening than in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Night in Romania

“This sucks.”  
“I did warn you,” Charlie said lazily, lifting his arm to take a slow drag from his cigarette. “Anyway... you weren't complaining a few minutes ago.”  
  
He skimmed his fingertips down Ron's bare back and let them settle in the cleft of his arse.  
  
“In fact...” He bent his head and captured his little brother's lips, sucking slightly on the lower. “You seemed quite content to be lying around in bed rather than being out shovelling dragon shit.”  
“Who wouldn't prefer this to that?” Ron laughed, reaching out and taking Charlie's cigarette before he could protest.  
  
Charlie didn't want to admit it, but Ron looked sexier than anyone he had ever seen with a stick in between their lips. The expressed plume of smoke which followed was even better.  
  
“Shut your gob, you'll swallow a fly.” Ron grinned and flicked some ash into the floating, waiting ashtray by the side of the bed,  
  
Rain began to pound the window even harder and Charlie turned his head to the window to look at it. None of the candles were lit in his tiny cabin bedroom and it was largely in darkness, but he could see Ron and the glow of the fag, and Charlie let out a sigh of happiness.  
  
Ron stubbed out with the cigarette without offering it back to him, and Charlie grunted as one long leg swung across his groin and Ron straddled him, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
“Hi.” Charlie grinned up at him. “Ooh, kinky.”  
  
Ron had gathered his wrists and pinned them into the pillows.  
  
“But I'd like to know what the fuck you think you're doing...”  
“I'm pinning you down to the bed,” Ron informed him. “Because I want to. And because you're not the only top in this equation.”  
  
Thunder rolled over head and Charlie used Ron's moment of surprise to wrangle him over onto his back, where he reversed their positions with relative ease. He added extra pressure to Ron's wrists for good measure.  
  
“So. Top, eh?”  
“Fuck you.” Ron laughed as he spoke, his belly shaking with the effort.  
“You wish, baby boy.”  
“Piss off.”  
“Baby sweetheart candypants loverboy.” Charlie broke into sniggers.  
“Did you just call me candypants?” Ron asked in horror.  
“Yup.”  
  
“I don't care if it's raining, I'm going outside to shovel some dragon shit,” Ron announced, beginning to struggle, bucking his hips to try and unseat Charlie.  
  
It wasn't long before they were full on wrestling, and Charlie had strong thighs under Ron's armpits and his neck in a choke hold. He even had a handful of hair.  
  
“Give up?” he asked merrily, tugging extra hard on the flames in his grip.  
“No!” Ron choked, and Charlie shouted with surprise as a quick finger shot straight up his bared arsehole and sank deep within his body.  
“You... fucker!” he breathed, as Ron began to slide his finger in and out.  
“Sometimes,” Ron choked back.


End file.
